


Guilt-ridden fear

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Regency, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri meets Yuri Plistsky. Things does not go very smoothly, and then they do.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 62
Kudos: 484





	Guilt-ridden fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaerenDPity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/gifts).



> For Sae, who wanted a continuation of this.   
> Beta read by the lovely [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) <3.

Yuuri had an extremely hard time trying to understand what was happening. The alpha in the foyer, presumably Victor's cousin Yura, seemed to be absolutely enraged, scent sour with anger and pain, and none of his relatives seemed fazed by this. Lady Feltsman’s expression was as calm as it ever was, except for a slight pinch between her brows, and Victor, whom insult after insult was directed at, simply smiled. It was a stiff one, seeming unnatural on his face, but a smile nonetheless. Yuuri could not make heads or tails out of it. The only one who seemed to find this behaviour at all disturbing was Mr. Plisetsky’s mate, a dark haired beta standing a few steps behind the raging alpha, jaws clenched. Yuuri was not sure if he was embarrassed or concerned, or merely holding himself back, but at least he was not smiling, acting as if this was normal behavior. Victor had claimed his cousin was temperamental, but this was far beyond that. This was rage. 

“Cousin Yura,” Victor said once the alpha stopped to take a breath, having rambled on about the awful cold of the weather, the horrible contentions of the roads, how Burghley House was falling apart without anyone tending to it, and all of it somehow landing as sly remarks towards Victor, who was seemingly unfazed, his tone easy and chipper. “This is my financé, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri,” Victor said, turning to Yuuri in turn. “This is Mr. and Mr. Plisetsky, my cousin and his mate.”

Yuuri was stumped as to what to do, but he turned to the mates and curtsied, hoping his manners would carry him through. “It is a pleasure so make your acquaintance,” he started, eyes flickering between the two men. “I am sorry to hear you have had such a trying journey.” 

“A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Katsuki. It was not half bad,” the beta said. “It was rather cold, but we were decently dressed for the journey.” 

“I cannot believe you got engaged,” Yura spat, not even looking towards Yuuri to acknowledge him, gaze fixated on Victor. “In a time such as this, how can you act so foolishly?”

“Now, Yura, love cannot be controlled,” Victor said, and his voice sounded strange, hollow. This entire conversation seemed so out of place. Yuuri could not understand it. “Try to be happy for me and Yuuri, as I was for you and Otabek, even if the situation is not ideal.”

“Yakov is recuperating nicely from his cold,” Lady Feltsman said calmly, and Yuuri could see how Mr. Plisetsky’s shoulders tensed even further, not seeming calmed by these news at all. “There is no need to stop life for such a thing as a cough.”

“A cough,” Mr. Plisetsky spat, but soon his mate was by his side, laying a hand on his shoulder. The alpha seemed to deflate, and as he looked at his mate he seemed to lose some of his anger. 

“Perhaps we should go to our room to settle a bit,” Mr. Otabek Plisetsky said, a calm nod towards the rest of the group.

“Do you want tea?” Lady Feltsman asked. “I could ask a footman to bring it up. You’re in the south guest room in the corner, as usual.” 

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Mr. Otabek Plisetsky said, and with that they both took their leave upstairs. Yuuri stared dumbly after them as they ascended, an uneasy feeling lingering in his body. 

“Well, that was more than expected,” Victor said, and Lady Feltsman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Yuuri looked at them, still bewildered.

“When you said he had a temper, I did not expect him to behave quite as angry,” Yuuri said with a frown. They were both looking uncomfortable, and Yuuri’s worry grew. He did not like the plastered smile on Victor’s face, the uneasiness in his scent. He did not like it at all. 

“Yes, Yura has always had a tendency for anger, it will simmer down in a few days,” Victor said, and as he looked at Yuuri his gaze softened from the hollow that had just been, but there was still something missing in his otherwise so lively eyes. 

“A few days?” Yuuri asked in confusion. The alpha would be allowed to go on like this for days? Surely they could not mean it literally None of them corrected him however, merely nodding in answer. 

“Well, perhaps we should all get ready for dinner,” Lady Feltsman said after a stretched silence. “Victor, would you be so kind to show Mr. Katsuki to his room?”

Yuuri wanted to press the issue, but did not want to overstep his bounds. Yuuri was a guest here after all, and Mr. Plisetsky was family to his hosts. So Yuuri said nothing, and instead took Victor's offered arm once more. He pressed as close as he dared, feeling the alpha relax against his side. 

“I am sorry about him, and that you had to meet him when he was in such a state,” Victor said with a sigh once they had reached the head of the stairs, turning right towards the guest rooms instead of left towards the family's bedrooms. “He is often angry, but not quite like this.”

“Do you know why he was so cross today?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out another deep sigh. It made Yuuri’s heart clench. Victor smelled hurt, and Yuuri felt at a loss in what to do about it, the powerlessness frustrating. 

“He is angry with me I think,” the alpha said, gaze lowered to the floor. “He has often deemed me irresponsible for actions from my youth. He thinks me incompetent to run the estate.”

“That is ludicrous,” Yuuri said. “You are sharp and kind, and have a good mind for problem solving. Are you sure that is it?” It did not feel completely right with Yuuri. He did not know Mr. Plisetsky, but it seemed like a strange thing to be so explosively angry about. 

“I cannot think of another reason as of right now,” Victor said, and that stiff smile came back to stretch his face. Yuuri loathed it. “But then again, he has blamed me for many things in the past. It could be a number of things.” 

“Have you been close as you grew up?” Yuuri asked, for it still did not seem right. Victor shook his head. 

“No, since we lived on the other side of the country we rarely met, but Yura was often here at Burghley House I think, since his family lives quite close.” 

“Where have Mr. and Mr. Plisetsky been since you came here then?” Yuuri asked, still puzzled, even if the image was clearing. 

“They had been in France to visit Otabek’s family. Here we are,” Victor said as they came to a stop outside of a door. “Rest, and change into something for dinner, and I shall see you later.”  
“Alright,” Yuuri agreed, and he let his hand slowly slide from Victor’s arm. The alpha still looked troubled, his scent still pained, but Yuuri was not sure what to do at this moment. He would take some time to consider, and perhaps by dinner he would have a better idea of how to proceed. “I will see you later, My Victor.”

Victor smiled, softer than Yuuri had seen him since the arrival of his cousin, and then turned to walk back. 

Yuuri was about to lose his mind. He was absolutely sure of it, with how Mr. Plisetsky continued to rage and push, repeatedly spitting insults. They were not subtle anymore, and Yuuri felt like his chest hurt for each and every cruel word as said towards Victor, while Lady Feltsman said nothing, and neither did the alpha by Yuuri’s side, eating quietly. Yuuri could not bear it, he felt how his own anger was rising quickly in his veins, unable to be pushed down much longer.

“And for all your whimsical endeavors, do you suppose it might be you who have brought home this cold? Perhaps you have picked it up walking about courting when you should have stayed at home tending to uncle Yakov?” Mr. Plisetsky said. He had barely eaten any of his food, still laying cooling on his plate. “Perhaps you should have thought about things like that, before-”

“Mr. Plisetsky,” Yuuri cut him off, unable to hold back any longer. He was well aware that he was speaking out of turn, and it was confirmed by how he saw the rest of the table party straighten from the corner of his eye, even if he kept his gaze locked on the alpha in question. Mr. Plisetsky quieted and turned to him, and Yuuri continued. “Might I suggest that you consider who your anger is really directed towards, and perhaps try to let go of it?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Mr. Plisetsky snarled, and Yuuri saw that he was about to continue, but he had no intention of letting him do so.

“Your anger is very obvious, and you have been spitting unreasonable insults towards Victor for the better part of the evening. Now, pray, tell me where you have been these last seven months, if you feel like Victor has been out of turn taking simple stolls in the park, leaving Burghley House for mere hours. Could it be that you feel guilty, Mr. Plisetsky, for not being here as the uncle you have known since childhood has grown ill?”

The room was quiet for a moment, and Yuuri let it, watching the alpha calmly, even though he felt anything but. Mr. Plisetsky looked almost as if he was about to tear across the table to attack him, but Yuuri kept his gaze up, unyielding. 

“Now you listen-” Mr. Plisetsky growled, but Yuuri cut him off again, high on adrenaline and anger. 

“No, we have all been listening to your anger for hours. I have no claims to continue in the same fashion, but you will hear me as I say this, that maybe your guilt is mixed with fear. Fear of losing someone who is dear to you, that you have cared for since you were a child, but that does not mean you can come and insult someone dear to me with silly accusations, shouting them as if they are truths. Perhaps, Mr. Plisetsky, you should face your own emotions, before hurting others.” 

Yuuri held his gaze, and the room stayed quiet. Yuuri’s heart hammered hard in his chest, and he wondered if he had lost it all now, taking up space where he was not truly allowed to. Perhaps he would be kicked out, engagement broken, but he could truly not stand the words falling from the alpha’s lips a moment longer. 

He jolted when a warm hand found his own under the table, and it shocked Yuuri so that he broke his staring contest with Mr. Plisetsky, looking over at his fiancé. 

Victor’s gaze was warm again, his cheeks flushed, and a soft smile curled on his lips. Yuuri loved him so much he barely knew what to do with himself. 

“Perhaps we should all get some air,” Victor suggested, looking over the table for a moment before standing, Yuuri following his lead, hands still clasped together. “We shall see you all in the sitting room for cards later.” 

Agreeing murmurs were heard, and Victor led Yuuri out of the room, across the foyer and into a small sitting room there. It was painted in warm colours, a small sitting group and table the only furniture in the room. The space was dark, the fire not lit, and the only light in the room the moonlight shining in through the two windows. Yuuri’s heart was beating rapidly. Victor did not smell angry, but Yuuri’s anxiety was still rising, worry of overstepping evident. 

As soon as the door fell shut Victor turned, taking a quick step forward as his hands came to cup Yuuri’s face. Yuuri gasped, tasting Victor’s scent on his tongue. He was so close, so very close. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri’s eyes fell shut. He wanted, longed desperately to close the distance between them, to feel Victor’s lips press to his own. “Darling, what you do to me.”

“I take it you are not cross with me then?” Yuuri asked, opening his eyes to see Victor smile. Yuuri could feel the heat of Victor’s body, so close to his own, but not yet touching. 

“That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. No one has ever stood up for me in such a way,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart hurt in his chest. He curled his hands around Victor’s hips, needing something to hold onto. Victor’s hands were warm against his cheeks, and it felt like they fit just right, like they belonged. 

“I will always defend you. I could not stand to hear him speak in such a way about you,” Yuuri said again. It was true. Yuuri could take many insults to his own person, but to hurt Victor in such a way would never be acceptable. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed again, eyes locking with the omega’s as they shared another breath. For a moment they simply stood, and then Victor’s gaze dropped to Yuuri’s lips.

There was truly no holding back after that. Yuuri pressed up, urgency rushing in his veins, need and want and longing crashing down over him as he claimed Victor’s lips with his own for the first time. The kiss was rushed and needy, being welcomed with a moan falling from Victor’s lips. It felt more than right, Victor’s mouth pressed to his own, both of them gripping tightly as they sunk into their first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST - A KISS
> 
> Next week: Yuuri has a hard time staying away from his fiancé.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
